The Little Red Book
by fgee
Summary: I hate Galinda for one simple reason, because she’s just to Ozdamned beautiful not to hate. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

I hate her. I hate her for her beauty and her friends and her clothes that I could never wear. I hate the way she looks, I hate the way her lips look full and lush and beautiful in the flickering light of the candle. I hate the way it makes her hair shine; if I could rip all that hair out of her smug little head I would do it in an instant. She makes me so angry I could cry, could scream, could beat her with my fists just to erase her beauty from my mind. She is sleeping there, teasing me with her perfection, I wish she was dead I wish she was ugly anything but this aching that comes from the way her shift is riding up her left thigh. She unhinges me with her unquenchable beauty which is made only worse by the ugly words that escape when she is near me. She hates me for my ugliness just as much as I hate her for her beauty. What am I to do now she wants to befriend me? The girl she should hate, the girl who cannot help but hate her. I wish I did not hate her but it is like a compulsion, something without which I would never be complete. I hate Galinda for one simple reason, because she's just to Ozdamned beautiful not to hate.

Elphaba Thropp put down her quill and closed the small, red, leather bound book she had taken to righting in. The anger she had been feeling lately towards Galinda lately was neither logical nor caused by the object of her animosity and it made Elphaba even angrier not to have a reason to be angry with her sleeping roommate. She huffed unconsciously and stuffed the book under the mattress of her bed back into the darkness where her thoughts could stay where they belonged. She snuffed out the slowly dripping candle, taking one last quick look at the painfully beautiful girl sleeping in the next bed over and pulling the covers of her own bed up to her chin and settling into her own uneasy dreams.

-------

When Elphaba woke it was to a frantic blur of blond and pink and muttered cursing about where that particular shade of lipstick could have possibly gone and how it was conceivably impossible that lipstick could grow lags and walk away. Elphaba grinned listening to the flustered blond franticly searching and slowly rose out of her comfortable haze of sleep, the grin quickly dropping from her face as she prepared to face another day at Shiz.

Sunlight was streaming through the windows, curtains thrown back to permit more light into the room. Elphaba rose from her comfortable mattress and grabbed her frock and jacket, hurrying into the small bathroom to put them on before Galinda noticed her and recruited her in the epic search that was going on outside. Elphaba slipped out of her gray nightclothes and hugged her arms loosely across her flat stomach and the unfeminine curves of her slender waist. Her hip bones stood in slight relief against the smooth plain of her green stomach and the line of her ribs was, just like everything else on her, made up of sharp angles and hard edges. Elphaba tugged her clothes around her quickly, buttoning the front of her plain gray-black shift and stepping out to face Galinda.

Galinda was perched precariously on the edge of a chair staring softly at her reflection as she applied the object of her frantic search to her pouting lips. Elphaba felt slightly relieved that her roommate had been successful in her search and a strange sort of satisfaction at having avoided being dragged into the whole dimwitted mess. Still, thought Elphaba with resignation, satisfaction could only distract you for so long when Galinda was in the room. Sooner or later Elphaba knew she would have to look at the girl, and when that happened she would once again fall into the anger that had become as familiar a friend as the little red notebook that lay in the shadows of her bed sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda turned to Elphaba, noticing her at last. It seemed to Elphaba that a notion had crossed Galinda's face but she evidently thought better of it as she exclaimed "Why Miss Elphaba, I did miss you in my morning search. I was going to recruit you help but you disappeared so quickly and it seems I didn't need you after all" she bubbled happily producing the lipstick which had so vexed her not long ago.

Elphaba raised her head and looked at Galinda, at the perfection of Galinda and snapped "What in the name of Oz would make me want to help you search for lipstick at this hour of the morning?"

Galinda looked almost hurt, and with a huff of displeasure, and perhaps longing she uttered "And I thought we were becoming friends Miss Elphaba, you certainly do know how to tell a girl when she is most certainly mistaken."

Elphaba winced slightly at the biting tone Galinda always adapted when she was close to tears, why should it mean so much to her if the green freak was her friend? Elphaba had never had nor had she ever wanted, or at least admitted to herself that she wanted, a friend. So why should she need one now, when the person asking for her friendship had been her tormentor not a short week ago? And yet as so many times before Elphaba found herself unable to resist the strange pull this pink frilled girl had on her. Still, thought Elphaba, even with this affinity I hold for her what will be the cost of succumbing to this, she paused in her thoughts to decipher the word that best described the situation, companionship, she finally settled on. In that thought lay Elphaba's answer for she had never experienced, never mind contemplated, the feeling of companionship with anyone save perhaps her sister Nessa. Now suddenly, feeling this formerly unknown or perhaps simply unrealised emotion, was it an emotion, for her roommate she made her choice. "I'm sorry" she spoke at last "I should have said something else, I have been callous Miss Galinda..." she trailed off

"Yes Miss Elphaba you have been!" she huffed, "however if you are prepared to apologise I suppose I am prepared to accept" she smiled softly "after all, it's only logical we be somewhat civil since we do share a room and all."

Elphaba smirked "why Miss Galinda... logic? I didn't know you had it in you. It seems there is a brain hiding somewhere in there behind all the fluff!"

Galinda huffed again, although it seemed in mock anger this time as she exclaimed "Miss Elphaba! And here I was trying to be civil!" she threw up her arms in resignation and Elphaba quite despite her intentions let out a loud cackle of laughter, surprising even herself.

--------

Perhaps it was the air today but Galinda was feeling decidedly peculiar. It seemed to her that every time she thought she understood her strange roommate the dreadful girl did something that unhinged her in a small and unsettling way. This morning for example, Galinda had been in a decided huff and the green girl had not even offered to help in the search. However, thought Galinda slightly mollified, her apology had sounded somewhat sincere. It was not however, concluded Galinda, the apology or the lack of enthusiasm but the girl's laughter which had her so disoriented and flustered. It had been a sound of pure surprised exultation, one rarely heard from Elphaba. It had struck something within Galinda; a chord which she had previously not known existed.

Galinda sat now, her head tilted slightly and her chin propped decidedly on her left arm. She doodled in her notebook as some teacher prattled on about a subject that had never before seemed important and continued to escape the blonds' interest now. Instead she was recounting how many on these new chords had seemed to be struck recently in her by her green roommate. There was something about Elphaba that drew Galinda to her like a moth to a phosphorescent flame and Galinda was not sure yet if the flame was there to sooth or burn her. It seemed to her however that a decision on this matter should be made quickly; she could feel the enticing pull of friendship on her heart no matter how improper it might be.

It seemed to Galinda that neither she nor Elphaba wanted this new found tolerance of one another and yet neither could help the encroaching familiarity which living in a relatively enclosed spaced with a person inevitably brought. There was something stimulating about it; it incensed contemplation, a concept with which Galinda was not entirely familiar. It was a strange sort of thing, contemplation, it made one think. Thinking of course was something that Galinda tried to avoid if at all possible for thinking, as everyone knew, was an activity for the drove and unpopular.

--------

Elphaba was thinking. She sat under the secure cover of a low willow tree, the leaves almost blocking her from sight and sending rays of speckled light dancing across her green physique. She was biding her time, the lab would be open soon and she had abandoned the library not long ago to have a few moments of private before she made her trek there. The afternoon, so far, had been a truly dismal one. Rain had threatened, causing Elphaba no small amount of distress and preparation. She had lugged her heavy oilskin, her umbrella, her cloak and a pair of thick woollen mittens to class only to find she did not need them as it didn't rain after all. She glared at the sky, the least it could have done was make up its mind and not leave her lugging half her clothes around all day.

Elphaba extracted a pen from her bag, injecting it with ink before pulling her red journal from the folds of her pocket and beginning, once again, to put her whirling thoughts to paper.


End file.
